


Anything For Love

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: For Our Cute Little Katsudon <3 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cravings, Drabble, Emotional Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Momma!Yuuri, Mpreg, Papa!Viktor
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Viktor cứ ngỡ là mình sẽ không gặp phải vấn đề gì về tình trạng thèm ăn vào giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt của người yêu đang mang thai. Và anh đã nhầm to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612839) by [Sierra_Oceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierra_Oceans/pseuds/Sierra_Oceans). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Tui đã nhận được một yêu cầu về Momma Yuuri khi đang thèm ăn và tui còn hơn cả vui khi thực hiện nó! Nếu các bạn vẫn chưa để ý ( dù đây đã là cái drabble thứ ba - lời người dịch ), thì nó có liên quan đến Mpreg đó. Không thích thì té nhá. Chúc vui! :D
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Đây sẽ là fic để kết thúc series ( ấy là tính đến thời điểm hiện tại a.k.a 29/11/2016, sau này au có viết thêm thì tui cũng sẽ dịch tiếp ), cho tui được gửi lời cảm ơn với những người bạn của mình trên facebook vì đã ủng hộ tui suốt thời gian qua, cũng như gửi lời cảm ơn tới cô MonBu vì đã giúp beta cả ba <3 Cả fandom YOI nữa, tui yêu mọi người lắm lắm <3
> 
> And thank you Sierra_Oceans for these amazing works <333
> 
> Và cuối cùng: HPBD Katsuki Yuuri - Our Cute Little Katsudon <333

Viktor đã được nghe ti tỉ chuyện kinh dị về việc phụ nữ khi mang thai thường dựng những người quan trọng của mình dậy vào một cái giờ khỉ gió không tưởng nào đó ngay giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt để bắt họ kiếm bất cứ món gì mà mình thấy thèm. Viktor đã gặp may trong thời gian Yuuri mang bầu. Đã bảy tháng trôi qua và cậu không hề thèm món gì lạ hết, cũng không dựng Viktor dậy để lấy đồ ăn. Anh quả thật quá may mắn.

 

“Viktor, em đói... ” Yuuri rên rỉ, giật mạnh cánh tay anh.

 

Vận may của anh nhanh chóng chạy mất dép. Yuuri tiếp tục giật tay gã người yêu Nga ngố của mình để bắt anh dậy cho bằng được. Viktor dụi dụi mắt rồi ngồi dậy. “Mấy giờ rồi?” Anh liếc nhìn cái đồng hồ báo thức mờ tịt trên bàn. Nó chỉ 3:30 sáng. Viktor thở dài. “Em muốn món gì trong bếp sao tình yêu?”

 

“Không phải ở trong bếp. Em muốn burger phô mai với thịt xông khói cơ.” Yuuri cực kỳ mong đợi việc Viktor có thể tìm được cửa hàng nào đó còn mở cửa trong cái giờ khỉ ho cò gáy này để mua burger cho cậu. “Với một muỗng kem Rocky Road ở trên.” Ý tưởng này suýt chút nữa khiến Viktor phun hết bữa tối ra.

 

“Sao em lại muốn mấy thứ... bất bình thường như vậy?” Viktor dịu dàng hỏi. Yuuri dạo này tính khí rất thất thường và cực kì nhạy cảm, điều đó khiến anh phải thật cẩn trọng trong lời ăn tiếng nói kẻo lại làm người yêu buồn bực.

 

“Em không biết.” Yuuri ngượng ngùng nói và đặt tay lên bụng mình. “Đó chỉ là những gì mà em và bé con muốn lúc này.”

 

“Cưng à, anh không nghĩ là còn nhiều chỗ bán thứ mà em muốn vào giờ này đâu. Nếu là món đầu tiên trong buổi sáng thì–” Viktor im bặt khi anh thấy Yuuri bắt đầu dẩu môi và nước mắt tứa ra trên khoé mi. “Ôi không không không. Đừng khóc mà cưng!”

 

“Nhưng em muốn thứ gì đó để ăn và anh không thể kiếm nó cho em. Cứ như anh không quan tâm em vậy! Có khi anh còn chán ghét em ấy chứ!” Yuuri khóc toáng lên. Viktor ôm lấy Yuuri, cố gắng để trấn an cậu. “Không đâu cưng. Anh không chán ghét em. Anh yêu em rất nhiều. Anh sẽ đi kiếm thứ mà em muốn nếu em thật sự thèm nó đến vậy.” Viktor hôn lên trán Yuuri rồi đứng dậy, tròng cái áo phông và quần thể thao vào người. Khi anh nắm lấy áo khoác và chuẩn bị ra khỏi phòng, Yuuri gọi với theo anh qua tiếng nức nở nhè nhẹ:

 

“Anh có thể mua luôn cả nước ép xoài và dứa không?”

 

Viktor tự hỏi tại sao cơn thèm ăn giữa đêm của Yuuri lại đột ngột tìm đến cậu như một con tàu mất phanh đang lao ầm ầm như vậy. Ấy thế mà, anh vẫn chịu khó mạo hiểm loanh quanh suốt nửa tiếng đồng hồ cho đến khi tìm được một tiệm burger còn mở cửa và một cửa hàng tạp hoá để mua kem và nước ép. Sau khi Yuuri đã kết thúc bữa ăn khuya kỳ quặc của mình, cả hai đều quay trở lại giường. “Cảm ơn anh Viktor.” Yuuri mỉm cười và hôn phớt lên má anh ( Viktor yêu cầu cậu phải kìm nén bất cứ nụ hôn nào cho đến khi cậu đã đánh răng vào buổi sáng ).

 

Viktor cuộn mình bên cạnh Yuuri, vân vê những vòng tròn nhỏ đầy yêu thương lên bụng cậu. “Tất cả vì tình yêu của đời anh.”

 

 

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> ( Vẫn cứ như cũ, nên thôi nghỉ đê :v )
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Ngắn quá đúng không? Rất xin lỗi nhưng 5/12 tui phải thi học kỳ nên không thể dịch những fic dài được. Dù sao nó cũng rất đáng yêu mà phải không? :((( Thông cảm cho tui nha, 9/12 tui sẽ trở lại, đã cmn đời luôn, cả 25/12 nữa, quà to bự á <3
> 
> Cho xin tí kudos với comment đi nà <3


End file.
